Princess Luna
|-|Princess Luna= |-|Nightmare Moon= |-|Vice Principal Luna= Summary Princess Luna is the sister of Princess Celestia and the Princess of the Night. Initially ruling side by side with her sister, Luna grew jealous of Celestia's greater appeal, her negative emotions transforming her into Nightmare Moon. After being defeated during the Season 1 premiere and reverting back to her original form, Luna becomes a recurring character, becoming much more popular after Twilight Sparkle helps her learn how to more easily socialize with her subjects. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 10-B, likely 9-B Name: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Vice Principal Luna in Equestria Girls Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Alicorn, Human in Equestria Girls Age: Over 1,111 years old (Merchandise shows that she was already born when Celestia started raising the sun). Powers & Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, powerful Magic equivalent to that of her sister's, Shapeshifting to a high degree (Can completely change her size and appearance, can become seemingly anything she wants, even several ponies at the same time or inanimate objects), Weather Manipulation (In the form of storm clouds, lightning generation, thunder generation, and wind generation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (after Nightmare Moon), Telekinesis, Darkness_Manipulation, Limited Intangibility (as Nightmare Moon), Dream Manipulation (Via Dream Duty), Transmutation and Life Creation (Can turn Toy Spiders into real spiders), Immortality (Type 1), Petrification (Can turn others to stone) | Can banish people to the moon, and has small-scale Reality Warping at least, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper such as Discord 'Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Comparable to her sister in her base form. Nightmare Moon defeated Princess Celestia in battle. Can move around celestial objects such as the sun and moon with ease), possibly Universe level+ (Momentarily held back the Elements of Harmony. Stated to have an infinite power for destruction and their power was desired immensely by the Pony of Shadows, who resisted the Elements) | Universe level+ with the Elements of Harmony (Defeated Discord) | Human level, likely Wall level+ (Should be comparable to Sunset Shimmer) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Should be comparable to Princess Celestia) | At least Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed | Average Human Lifting Strength: At least Stellar with telekinesis | Unknown | Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | Human Class, Wall Class+ Durability: '''At least '''Solar System level, possibly Universe Level+ (Survived being blasted to the moon. Can withstand attacks from Celestia, was only defeated by the Elements of Harmony) | Universe level+ | Human level, likely Wall level+ Stamina: Above Average Range: Interplanetary. She can move the Sun at will | Thousands of kilometers can reach the moon with a beam in order to banish others. Standard Equipment: The Elements of Harmony (Formerly). Intelligence: Slightly above average, can be wiser than she initially seems Weaknesses: Can be a bit socially awkward, The Elements of Harmony (as Nightmare Moon) Key: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon | Elements of Harmony | Vice Principal Luna (Equestria Girls counterpart) Notes: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, even though it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2